


primaries

by orca_mandaeru



Series: unfinished drabble collection [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: There's a boy with giant wings unconscious in Seonghwa's kitchen.





	primaries

The thing that was wrong with him, Seonghwa thinks, is that he doesn't take initiative. 

Some would say he didn't like to deviate from routine, but that wasn't quite true. He didn't mind a bit of adventure, as long as it wasn't too different. It's just that he didn’t want to actively seek out anything new. Too much trouble, to be honest, but he should try and change that, right? Take more risks, have more interesting experiences. 

So when he hears the heavy thump on his roof, he decides that, for once in his life, maybe he'll go out and investigate it instead of ignoring it and carrying on. 

The frigid air of the roof whips Seonghwa’s hair around his face and he rubs warmth into his arms through his thin shirt. He blinks through the gray air, trying to make out what that giant white-black lump in the middle of the roof is. He walks forward, feet dragging in the loose gravel on the roof. The surface of the thing looks soft, layered, almost like feathers. 

Seonghwa reaches out a hand to touch it, and his fingers just brush the it when it moves. He snatches his hand away. The solid white surface unfurls and extends into an enormous wing. Seonghwa stumbles back, palms hitting the gravel hard. The elegant line of the wing follows to where it connects to a young man, huddled and shivering on the ground. 

"Hello?" Seonghwa says, standing back up and taking a tentative step forward. The boy stares at him with wide dark eyes, one extended wing fluttering in the wind. Seonghwa takes another step forward and the boy stands up, wobbling on unsteady feet. He opens his mouth and if any sound comes out, it's whipped away by the wind. Then he collapses, limp body falling into Seonghwa's arms. 

Like this he can see the other wing and winces in sympathy. The entire thing is bent at an unnatural angle, whole chunks of feathers gone with bare skin exposed. Suppressing the mental freakout he's having, he hoist the winged boy higher in his arms and walks backwards to the stairs. The stranger is strangely light, even unconscious.

But it's still difficult and it's cold and his bones ache but eventually Seonghwa's standing in his kitchen with a bedraggled boy with wings in his arms. He gently sits him down, chest to the back of the chair so that his wings are untouched. Seonghwa steps back and wipes the sweat off his face, the reality of this situation still not quite hitting him. There's a boy with giant wings unconscious in his kitchen. 

Well, better get to work. The boy wakes up right as Seonghwa's approaching him with bandages in hand. He stares at Seonghwa, sour fear in his eyes, and moves as if to run away, but Seonghwa steadies him with outstretched placating hands. "Woah, woah, I'm not going to hurt you. Can you understand me?" The boy looks Korean, but then again, he has wings. 

The stranger nods but stays mute, staring warily at the bandages in his hand. Seonghwa holds them closer to let him examine them. "Your wing is hurt. I can help you with these, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
